lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruined Cities and Rainforests (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Ruined Cities and Rainforests '''is a Jonah's Missions level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section 1: Wreckage and Ruins Looks like the mutant raptors have decided to wreck our city again! Go to the first old, destroyed, and disintegrated buildimg. From where you begin there, go straight back as close as you can without leaving to get the first Mini-Kit. Now kill the Basilisks and head to the right, toward the staircase. Use Silver LEGO Blowup on the next entrance and go through to the second skyscraper. Murder the Alligator Lizards, then shoot the bulls eye to knock down the crimson stairway and head up. Go around and drop down, then head down the stairs and to the left to find a Mini-Kit floating. Then head into the library and Laser using your Flame Breathing Blossom on all of the links on top of each other, then climb up to reach a Mini-Kit. Go back up the staircase and to the right, melt the icy pillars, and open the ingress. There are lots of Alien Reptiles that will attack you here, so be careful. Go the whole way down to the main room and into each of the hallways, shooting down with your harpoon the platforms to allow you up and then pulling the handles using agility. One of the hallways has a stasis field around the handle, but all you need to do is explode out another set of platforms and jump to the button above it to release it. Once all three handles are pulled, the entrance will be cleared, and you can enter the final ghetto. Once again, kill all of the Dinosaurs as you enter, then the only thing left to do in the level will be to melt the gold wall blocking the little slot on the right side. Section 2: Amazons and Jungles There is a tar pit pool below the starting point and various interconnected streets and paths on the top and left sides of the area. There is also a large, elevated area on the right that is separated from the rest. To get there, you will need to jump your truck across the ditch canyon at the bottom center of the area. The rest of the bottom edge is a sheer drop off. Now, you must kidnap all of the pterodactyls by shooting at them with your technical. The first one is at the the top of the hill to the left of the beginning point. The second one is hovering above the driveway below and left of the first one. Use the ROFL Copter to reach it. The third is one the overgrown path on the far left. Use the attack helicopter, if necessary, to reach it. The fourth pterodactyl is at the dead end parkway at the front left corner of the area. The fifth one is floating in the aerospace where you jump across the ditch at the bottom center of the area. Use the ROFL Copter to reach it. After jumping across the river, drive to the far right, crash through the albino roadblocks and continue to the end of the alley to reach the sixth flying dinosaur. The seventh is on the first side path to the left as you follow the avenue up the hill toward the campsite. The eight pterodactyl is on the boulevard that runs along the top edge of the area on the right side of the area. The ninth one is hovering beyond the cliff's edge just to the left of the eighth. Use the locate keystone at the bottom of the hill to get the Thump Jeep, which races off the ledge to and kills them. Finally, our tenth is hovering beyond the ledge to the left of the campsite at the top of the area on the right. The path to the next area appears at the edge of the ledge where you found the tenth pterodactyl. Section 3: Jungle Rumble You begin the section on an earth drive in the woods. You will need to eliminate many waves of hostile cars (the ones with scarlet triangle above them) and dinosaurs to advance, and you will also find other cars (with white triangles) that you can take by moving close and pressing the X button. There are is a time where you will need specific cars to proceed. Those are mentioned below, but for now, begin by getting into the armored car and following the pike downhill, through the stand of brown LEGO oak trees, then to the left. The first group of saboteurs includes 4 Jeeps with mounted Browning Machine Guns. They drive counterclockwise around the central quicksand pool. So if you drive around the pool clockwise, you should be able to run into all of the hostile Jeeps fairly fast. The second wave consists of three tortoises and a pickup truck. These dudes drive around the streets on the left side of the area. They move counterclockwise as well. So you can either drive around clockwise and destroy them head on or follow and hit them from behind. If you do not see them right away, follow the crimson arrows at the edges of the screen to locate the nearest invader. When you have killed the second wave, a third group appears: 6 more Venus Flytraps. You will not see them right away, though. They stick to the alleys on the right side of the amazon, which are not connected to the starting area. You can use this break in the action to gather studs. Achieving True Harpooner on your first pass through the level without any stud multipliers is a challenge. There are enough studs available, but unless you are extremely good with the car controls, you will drive off the edge and lose enough studs to be unable to do this. Use the gun truck to mow down all the greenery you can find. All LEGO plants can be destroyed. Don not forget to explore the pathways along the top and left sides of the jungle. There are more studs and breakable plants along these trails. You will not reach 150,000 studs in the first area, but you can make a great try. When you are ready to take on the third wave of saboteurs, you will need to clear a path to them first. Take the armored car and drive down along the left side of the map until you come to the avenue running along the ledge edge. Drive carefully to the right, mowing down the thick alders along the pike, but do not jump across the gorge in the technical. You will not make it. Instead, move the gun truck out of the way and find a small car. I recommend the Jeep with the mounted Gardner Gun, since it is quick, maneuverable and has firepower. (Even if you are playing alone, one character can drive while the other works the firearm. Press Y to shoot.) Get into the small car and drive straight along the bottom of the rain forest as speedily as you can to jump across the ditch, or use the attack helicopter. Now that you are no longer using the armored car, you can take advantage of the vehicle power ups lying around. There are the same tangerine and green crystal balls as in LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventures Continue. These give you speed and jump boosts, respectively. You will also find blue crystal balls that enhance the Browning mounted on the Jeep. To use a power up, drive through it and then press the Y button to activate the power. Power ups only last for a while but reappear in the same locations each time. There is a blue weapon power up at the bottom right corner of the jungle, on the dead end drive beyond the albino barriers. Avoid the power up as you crash through the barriers and continue to the end of this boulevard, where you will find a nice cache of studs. Then drive back the way you came, pick up the power up and head up the hill in pursuit of the pitcher plants. The weapon power up will help you eliminate hostiles quicker. Now drive around the labyrinth of parkways in the lower right part of the rain forest. Follow the crimson arrows at the edge of the screen to find the invader Venus Flytraps if you lose track of them. If you drive off the ledge and end up in the beginning area, make your way to the left side of the jungle, down and along the bottom again. Fly over the hole above the ditch and continue where you left off. When you have taken care of those 6 pitcher plants, a Tyrannosaurus Rex appears on the driveway at the beginning of the level. You cannot kill a T Rex with a little Jeep, so you will need to drive off the ledge at the top left side of this area to get back to the beginning. Locate an available technical and get in. Then follow Tyrannosaurus around, bumping into him from behind until you kill him. At that point, the level ends. Category:Levels Category:Story Pack Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Jonah's Missions Category:Jonah's Missions Levels